A large population of people suffer from various inflammatory skin conditions including acne, rosacea, atopic dermatitis, various seborrheas, eczema, psoriasis, various mite infestations, various scabies infestations, other inflammatory skin conditions, and the clinical symptoms thereof, just to name a few examples. These skin disorders are accompanied by increased irritation and may also cause an increase in the presence of microorganisms. In this specification, irritation is defined as a condition of redness, itching, burning, pain and/or discomfort of the skin, and may include inflammation, soreness, or irritability of the skin. These clinical symptoms can be painful, bothersome, and have a negative effect on the quality of life of the patient. Thus, treatment is often necessary. Each skin condition may affect a different layer or layers of the skin. For example, mild acne involves inflammation of the upper part of the pilosebaceous follicle while mite infestation involves inflammation which may be due to the excretions of mites in one or more of the stratum corneum, epidermal tissue, and the pilosebaceous follicle. When treating these conditions, it is important for the appropriate agents to reach the appropriate layer of skin in order for the treatment to be effective. A skin treatment composition that can reach various layers of the skin, thereby effectively treating skin problems, is needed.
Another problem associated with various skin disorders is the negative side effects associated with the pharmaceutically active ingredients. Treatment with pharmaceutically active ingredients may aggravate and inflame the skin causing dryness, flaking, cracking and peeling. These side effects are especially problematic in individuals with sensitive skin. These negative side effects may have an effect on patient compliance. Individuals who suffer severe side effects may fail to follow the prescribed treatment schedule or may even discontinue treatment altogether. Thus, a composition is needed to help treat and lessen the effects associated with pharmaceutically active ingredients.